Ice Ocean changelog/2010-2
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the second half of 2010. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2010-11-10= * Add a few pig pet color variations. * New Black Market Product - Black Box Series 2 * New size of crew/flag hall: "Stately" * Fix a bug where editing a multi-page portrait gallery would incorrectly reorder the portraits. * Fix a bug where pirates sometimes couldn't start doing their duty appropriately after leaving a cursed isle or shipwreck graveyard. * Fix a bug where after deleting a pirate, their jobs were sometimes kept for a few days. * Various behind-the-scenes bugfixes. =2010-10-08= * Bugfixes: ** Fixed some errors during alliance declarations were silently hidden. ** Fixed jobber cut adjustments (-1) not applying to eights from inside divided chests. ** Fixed capitalization of some gift badge products. ** Fix a bug where sometimes attempting to follow a portal as you were otherwise being moved (e.g. due to planking) would sometimes leave the client in a limbo state. ** Fix a bug related to keeping the sea battle board updated that could sometimes cause the board to disagree with the server. ** Fixed problem with invitations from the Fine crew/flag hall's attic not correctly completing. ** Fix a bug causing the wrong error to show when trying to transfer commodities to a pirate aboard a swabbie-transporting vessel. ** Fix a bug where Bumblebeard does not properly give instruction on how to use the trading and challenge windows. ** Fix missing rigging documentation during Learn to Rig tutorial. ** Fix a bug where pets & saboteurs that are following a pirate don't enter by the right portal. ** Fix a bug where ships could post a job notice after leaving the shipwreck graveyard or the cursed isle but before leaving the battle. * Tweaks: ** If you have multiple houses of the same name, show island names with those on the notice board button. ** When you win a non-eights prize in a tourney, tell you about it. ** If you cannot start yer duty due to a break, tell you that. ** If your parlor/bravery badge dusts give you a quick way to get another, just like we do for the labor badge. ** If the new player "talk to a greeter" help would come up during a puzzle, wait until they're done to show it. ** Give an explanatory message if you fail to blackspot because you were in a situation where we couldn't give you the confirmation window. ** Add some extra time before ghosts appear and start fighting to explore the haunted shipwreck. =2010-09-29= * Haunted Seas: The Rehauntening ** When entering a shipwreck graveyard, pirates will board one of the wrecked ships to fight the ghosts (and possibly Barnabas the Pale). ** Increased the range at which ghost ships are destroyed when the shipwreck graveyard is destroyed. ** Fix bug causing ships near a destroyed shipwreck to initially be shown as not destroyed and only at the end of the turn be removed from battle. ** Fix bug where ships could very rarely be pushed outside of the shipwreck graveyard if they were rammed just after arriving. * General change to flotsam behavior - being rammed during a turn after striking flotsam will no longer move your ship. * Change ordering of paintbrush interface to put colors in top-to-bottom order: Railing, Sideboard, Hull * Fix a bug where if two ships fight in PvP, both are set to hunting barbarians, but no one is duty navigating, the ships would swordfight instead of rumble. * A few updated translations. =2010-09-14= * Haunted Seas treasure change - more chests per time hauling, but slightly fewer pieces of eight from sinking the ships. * If you sink in Haunted Seas, add a chance of temporarily becoming a ghost (until logout). * Improved the secondary color on the skelly table. * A big pile of behind-the-scenes cleanup you hopefully shouldn't notice. =2010-08-23= *Added some new board clusters for haunted seas. *Fixed a bug with the ship graveyard destroyed sound getting stuck on. *Fixed a bug with some rocks not correctly disallowing player vessel movement. *When your ship is in the Atlantis Citadel or the Haunted Seas Ship Graveyard - don't decay movement tokens. *Fixed a bug where the ship graveyard would visually burst even when the players lost the fight. =2010-08-20= *Ghosts now use their own special ghostly sword. *Ghost ships are now wary of shipwrecks, and tend to keep their distance. They are especially wary of the ship graveyard. *Upon defeating the ship graveyard, it bursts forth with spectral energies, destroying any ghost ships nearby. *Ships attacking the graveyard can no longer be rammed off the center spot. *New board elements for Huanted Seas. *Create a new category at furnishers for banners. Add a whole bunch of player-created banners. *Fix a bug with skill levels for offline weaving labor. *Make the dadao and blackjack drop pattern changes that were announced elsewhere. *Updated translations. =2010-08-13= *Add some Haunted Seas trophies *Adjust names of Haunted Seas commodities *Adjust the size and shape of Haunted Seas boards *Add background behind various bits on swordfighting and rumble to improve contrast between UI elements and the puzzle background =2010-08-11= *Shipwreck graveyard revamp: **Defeated ghosts drop more treasure than before. **Made the shipwreck area more open - now accessible from all 4 sides. **Replaced the temp art with real shipwreck art **Barnabas finally makes his appearance - if you fight at the shipwreck, Barnabas will sometimes personally defend the loot, especially when particularly deep on the board. *Changed Ship/Boarder ranks: Ethereal/Phantasmal/Frightful/Spectral and Phantasm/Fright/Specter *Flaming Flotsam now does extra damage to ghost ships. *The chests from Atlantis' names (and the associated trophies) have been changed to be more consistent with other types of chests' naming schemes: They are now: "Sunken box", "Ancient locker", and "Antediluvian chest" =2010-08-05= * Clear up a few trophy-related bugs involving Haunted Seas * Tweak the appearance of the fog over Haunted Seas * Give a little backbone to our scaredy-ghost ships =2010-08-04= * Changes to Purple/Ghost Swordfighting ** Breaking any color of pieces next to a purple piece will now clear that purple piece. ** Purple pieces now count down to DOOM rather than up. * New Seamonster Lair - Haunted Seas ** NOTE: Some art and sounds are not yet final. ** The Haunted Seas are inhabited by ghostly ships. Their ethereal nature significantly reduces their ability to withstand damage, but their ability to pass through rocks may be a bit unnerving. ** Ghosts will materialize on yer ship as ye sail around the waters. They will challenge yer crew to swordfighting duels using their ghostly sword with ghost/purple pieces. ** Shipwreck graveyards will periodically appear around the board. Sailing into one and beating the ghostly inhabitants will free the treasure within to be hauled as any other wrecks would be. ** Much like Atlantis & Cursed Isles, charts can be acquired by pillaging - On Ice, we'll also give some out via some tournaments. ** The contents of Haunted Chests currently found on Ice are NOT the final set of booty that will appear on the larger oceans. * PvP ship-boarding puzzle choice change - If the better-navigating ship is hunting Barbarians, do the PvP boarding challenge as a rumble instead of a swordfight. * Change ordering of the Voyages table when sorting by jobber cut to take into account the distribution (Jobber's Delight v. Even) and the cut together such that Jobber's Delight no longer always gets sorted to the top. * Moved banner furniture to its own category of product within the furnisher. =2010-07-21= * Add a new purple block feature to swordfighting Category:History